


Do Me A Favour

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Arctic Monkeys [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do me a favour, and ask if you need some help<br/>She said, do me a favour and stop flattering yourself<br/>How to tear apart the ties that bind<br/>Perhaps fuck off might be too kind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me A Favour

"Just fuck off!" Clint's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed, focusing in on Loki's retreating figure. The two of them had gotten into a fight and, really, Clint wasn't sure if they were together anymore. His chest tightened as he watched Loki walk away from him, his sharp eyes catching the poorly-concealed shake of the boy's shoulders. His feet moved on their own.

Clint grabbed Loki's thin wrist and pulled, the force spinning Loki where he stood until he faced Clint, their bodies situated less than arm's length away. He refused to meet Clint's eyes and, when the blonde saw tears falling off of his pale cheeks, he knew why. He stroked Loki's cheek softly with his thumb before lifting the boy's chin, blue eyes meeting green.

"You know," Clint started, his voice low, almost a whisper, "you know that I just want to be there for you...I just want to help." It felt odd for Clint to talk so sentimentally but Loki...Loki just did that to him— _changed him_. He kept looking into Loki's eyes, watching warily as the green orbs narrowed, tears still dropping.

"Don't flatter yourself, Barton," he said, voice shaking but cold, "I don't need anybody's help, _especially_ not yours." He stared deeply into Clint's eyes, watching multiple different emotions pass before trying to move away. He pushed at Clint's chest with his free hand, trying to get away from the blonde but the latter kept holding him, his large hand firmly gripping Loki's small wrist. Clint refused to let him go, just holding Loki in place as the green-eyed boy struggled against him.

A fist flew up and hit Clint square in the face, his head snapping to the side. It didn't hurt too bad—definitely not the worst he'd had—but it was enough to stun him, his hand releasing its hold on Loki who immediately stepped away. Clint looked back over at him.

More tears ran down Loki's pale face now and it shocked Clint who had never seen the other cry before ( _especially_ not like this). The boy ran his trembling fingers through his hair, his eyes rapidly blinking out tears, and he let out a shaky breath. He looked up at Clint.

"Just...just go away...just..." he bit his trembling lip and Clint wilted a little, knowing that it was him that had caused Loki to break like this. "I'm leaving." Loki turned away and began to leave, only to be stopped by strong arms wrapping around his middle, his back being pressed into a warm body. Clint held onto Loki tightly, pressing his face against the back of the boy's head.

"Don't," he started, taking a deep breath, "Don't you dare leave." He could feel Loki's lithe body shake as he let out a heartbreaking sob, no longer able to contain them. Clint kissed the top of Loki’s head before spinning him around and kissing his lips. They stayed like that for a minute, the two of them kissing deeply but chastely, no tongues, no teeth, just their lips meeting. When they needed air, they parted, staring at each other. Clint stared deep into Loki's eyes before kissing him again.

This time was different: they were needy—they _needed_ each other. The kiss was hot and dirty, their teeth clacking and their tongues pushing against each other. Loki pressed his body against Clint's, rubbing their hips together through their clothes. Clint mouthed down Loki's neck, sucking and biting at the skin until he was marked, the love bites a vibrant red. He pulled the boy's shirt off, kissing his chest and down to one of his nipples, licking it slowly before sucking on it, his rough fingers coming up to rub the other one. Above him, Loki's mouth was open, pleasured moans tumbling out. The noises made Clint's cock twitch in his pants and he pulled them off along with Loki's before dragging him over to the bed.

He crawled over Loki's naked body, grinding his hips down and swallowing the loud moan that left Loki's mouth at the contact. They rutted against each other while Clint's fingers pulled open the drawer on the bedside table, his fingers scrambling to grab the lube inside. He sat back between Loki's legs, his breath hitching at how fucked Loki looked already, his chest heaving, his face pink. He grabbed the boy's slim legs and parted them, his slicked fingers rubbing against Loki's hole. Clint heard Loki gasp above him when he slid the first finger inside, the digit pushing and pulling slowly before a second then a third were added. Loki writhed against the bed as he was stretched, letting out needy whines and low moans every time Clint's fingers curled into his spot. He panted, his legs spreading wider as he urged Clint to just _hurry up_.

The blonde was all too happy to comply, pulling his fingers out of the other boy and pushing his length in instead. They both moaned, Loki at the stretch of being filled and Clint at the sensation of Loki’s walls clenching around him. What was usually fast and wild was now slow—intimate—their bodies writhing sensually against each other. It was deep and hard but both men could feel every movement, every shift of the other's body. Every push. Every pull.

Loki's arms were wrapped tightly around Clint's neck, pulling the blonde down until their bodies were pressed together, skin against skin. His face was buried in the other's neck, whines and moans leaving his parted lips as Clint bit at his throat, his lips sucking bruises on the pale area. They were both panting, their skin slapping together loudly in the otherwise silent room. It was just them. _Always just them_. Loki's moans rose in volume as he got closer and closer to his release, the coil in his stomach tightening almost unbearably and, when he came, his vision went white. He barely registered the feeling of Clint releasing inside of him, the blonde's essence filling him up before collapsing on top of him.

Both of their bodies heaved with exertion but neither made a sound. Everything had already been said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
